muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:GonzosNoze
Muppet*Vision edit Hi, sorry about deleting some of the history of DCA's swinetrek, It was late at night when I made the edit, and I was just excited that it was back and I didn't think to keep the old stuff for chronological purposes. I won't make that mistake again! :) --Gonzofan 00:03, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Mother's Day The new logo is wonderful and insane. Where did you get an image like that? -- Danny (talk) 04:57, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks! Trav suggested Ma Gorg, the mother of the universe, and I realized that putting the character into this classic pin-up girl pose was hilarious! It's all photoshoppy magic, though luckily Trish Leeper's hand pose in this image provided a perfect starting point. :) — Julian (talk) 13:41, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, that's marvelous. It's crazy; I love it! -- Danny (talk) 19:45, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Site Images hi, I absolutely love the photo titled Theater-Seats-Muppets that you added to "The Muppet Show" section. I am desperate to use this image for an iPhone 4 case, but obviously do not have rights to do so. Do you know who has the rights to that image? *melissa --Tinysmiles (talk) 21:04, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :Hi Melissa! Given that Disney owns the Muppets now, I would think that they've got the rights to these stock images as well. I love the image too, and was thrilled to find such a hi-res version. It merely differs from the original file, in that I removed a lot of dust and spots, and "freshened up" contrast and colors. :What place did you try to produce the iPhone case at? Maybe if they knew that this version is "customized," they might agree to create the case? It's still unlikely and a long shot, but you might wanna try making that case... and beg! ;) — Julian (talk) 08:30, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Hi, I tried "uncommon" and "zazzle" - I can certainly try using that plan- especially the part about begging! thanks for your response and help! ::*melissa --Tinysmiles (talk) 15:33, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Messed up talk page entry Hi Julian.I accidentally edited your talk page entry here.I know that is is against the rules and it was done because the laptop I used had limited battery life and did not work well.I have reverted the edit and hope that blocking me will not be necessary.Sorry!--Fred (talk) 00:21, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :Don't worry as long as it was an accident, which you noticed and reverted. Just one thing I caught: when in a discussion, we indent each reply (using :, ::, :::, ::::, etc. before each reply), so keep that in mind when doing damage control! :) — Julian (talk) 17:01, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Easter bunny Soooo cute!!! :) -- Danny (talk) 06:46, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks! His cuteness makes up for his low IQ. I mean, he was supposed to hide those eggs... Happy egg hunt, everybunny! EΞΞ꞉•3 — Julian (talk) 22:00, April 24, 2011 (UTC) New wiki Hey, Julian, I need admins for this wiki and first, I do not know how to turn users to admins.Second, I would prefer someone who is already an admin of another wiki.So, if you would like to be an admin or suggest someone, that would be very helpful...--Fred (talk) 02:28, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :Hi Fred, I think what you're looking for is this, but since I haven't been an admin long enough to have figured out everything myself just yet, I suggest you contact Danny, Scott or Andrew if you have further questions. I don't think the general topic of a motion picture wiki would suit me, but why don't you "advertise" the project on online film-enthusiast forums and the like, to garner interest! :) — Julian (talk) 18:47, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Bang the Gong Slowly As you likely saw, J. Arthur Rank. I've been meaning to do this for literally ages (the specific source I used for that screengrab, since it looked better than the black and white ones, was of all things Hammer's 1972 Vampire Circus). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:35, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :Suh-weeet, sir! I hope you don't mind me brightening that image a bit, and putting the images top-to-bottom, for them to fully shine next to each other. :) — Julian (talk) 18:47, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Gallery size Hi! I saw that you changed a couple of galleries to 200px so that images would show up in the category galleries... Is that why it sometimes isn't picking up images? If so, I should file that as a bug. Can you show me what you've seen? -- Danny (talk) 21:00, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I figured out that that's what did the trick: a lot of "Read more" related pages thumbnails didn't show up when you added galleries with widths that weren't the standard 200px. Instead they just displayed those pages' intro text. I played around with it, and it seemed to work. But if this bug can be avoided, please file away! :) :Another (related) issue is with images that apparently are too small to fill the "Read more" thumbnail. Such an image gets oddly cropped even smaller when it is randomly selected for the related pages feature (hence my changing this file's size earlier). I didn't take any screenshots of the issue, so I hope that my explanation makes sense?! :\ — Julian (talk) 21:51, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Brackets Heya Julian! Did you make that "Winners" bracket in the Muppet Madness article? If so, thanks! You just saved me a bit of Photoshop time. — Joe (talk) 14:46, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :Hey Joe, yeah I did. I saw that you guys hadn't yet put one up for this year's tournament, and felt we needed one on here that reflected the outcome. Glad you're OK with it. :) — Julian (talk) 17:31, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, things have just been busy lately. A little Photoshop help is always appreciated! — Joe (talk) 18:33, April 7, 2011 (UTC) April Aww. Fozzie is indeed the perfect April Fool. I came home exhausted from work, so that was nice to meet the eye (seeing eye to eye, so to speak. Wocka wocka.) -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:59, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :Indeed. Well done, sir. :) -- Danny (talk) 05:15, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks guys! I thought this one's a good example for something that seemed better in theory. But I'm glad that I went with it anyway, because the bear's hijack works really well with the Fozzie centric main page!!! And I like that we get to feature some of the merchandise this way as well. Great idea, sir! ::Oh, and credit where credit is due: Inspired by Scott! :) — Julian (talk) 12:21, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I realized my mistake as soon as I posted, and couldn't take it back! (blush) I have more figurines somewhere around here; I will add photos as I find them. My kids were thrilled with my rediscovery and carted three of them away immediately :D TheDreamlandTree (Maura) -- TheDreamlandTree (talk) 20:38, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :No problem, you're very welcome! What a great addition to the wiki; hang around! ;) — Julian (talk) 18:45, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :::BTW Maura, you can add those fancy time-stamping signatures to your talk page posts by adding four tildes at the tail end of 'em (like this: ~~~~)! :) — Julian (talk) 18:54, March 30, 2011 (UTC) nice job I just wanted to say your wordmarks are nice! Is Finchen on the fall one? -''BRAINULATOR9 (TALK)'' (AOW)(der, die, das) 23:25, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you! And... we'll just have to wait and see. :) — Julian (talk) 10:27, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, I was figuring Finchen off here. -''BRAINULATOR9 (TALK)'' (AOW)(der, die, das) 12:09, March 30, 2011 (UTC) hello I just wanted to say hi! You work hard here, so maybe you could chat a little. -''BRAINULATOR9 (TALK)'' 22:58, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :Hi! Sorry, I saw this a little late because it was posted at the bottom of the talk page. — Julian (talk) 02:36, March 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Are you gonna chat with me? -''BRAINULATOR9 (TALK)'' (AOW)(der, die, das) 18:48, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :::I was in there for quite a while, but nothing much happened. :\ — Julian (talk) 02:01, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'm sorry I couldn't talk to you at chat. I was just asleep; I have to take care of business after 7:00 pm. Could you unblock me from chat and accept my apology? -''BRAINULATOR9 (TALK)'' (AOW)(der, die, das) 11:58, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :::::Whoa, sorry! I wasn't aware of blocking you, and didn't mean to do that. All I saw was a tiny link next to your name, and I clicked on it in hopes of that it'd let you know I'm in. What does it say when you enter chat right now, 'cause I don't even think that I can undo it. I'll ask around! 8 ͦ { — Julian (talk) 17:22, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Good news, Julian! You can be unblocked from chat! Would you mind telling the others about the midget text to the next to the right of a user's name (and chatting with me)? -''BRAINULATOR9 (TALK)'' (AOW)(der, die, das) 22:27, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Yay! Danny is aware of the block/unblock issue (he's actually the one who set you free)! :D No time for chat tonight, gotta hit the feathers. — Julian (talk) 22:45, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Die Grosse Stimme des Grosse Thanks for the Die Muppet Show info! (And I have more data on guest star dubbing and such I need to input). At last J.P.'s voice is identified! I hadn't been able to find the Zero episode in German, but the dubbed singing makes sense given Donald Arthur's operatic background (I love his very good Peter Ustinov voice match in Caper and amusingly his Welles in Muppet Movie, which is recognizably the same actor but the basic tone fits both and he alters the dialect; an American speaking German with a pronounced British lilt in Caper is entertaining even to this yank). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:03, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, please add anything guest star dubbing related that you have! I'm a fan of Arthur's, and pray that they get around to making that long overdue ''Fraggle Rock'' movie already, as long as these voices are still around. I get a kick out of the fact that you enjoy the dubs as well! (PS: I hope you didn't mind me correcting those tricky German articles up there in the header... gender's a bitch.) :) — Julian (talk) 19:19, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, I could never remember all the exceptions in Spanish either, like "la mano" and "el dia". I'm glad English only has one "the"! -- Ken (talk) 05:04, April 1, 2011 (UTC) New logo Hooray! The new springtime logo is gorgeous. I love showing up on the wiki and seeing a new one. :) I think this is the best one so far -- the green looks so great against the gold flowers. And he's playing a little banjo! I love everything about it. -- Danny (talk) 04:57, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you! I played around with it for a long time, trying to give it that extra fresh springtime feel. And isn't the Robin a symbol of spring? I figured we've got an even springier Robin! ;D — Julian (talk) 10:50, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Egad! I love the St. Patrick's Day logo. I always knew you were a nice Irish boy! -- Ken (talk) 06:53, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :Go raibh maith agat!* It's so much more fun when you get feedback. :) And I liked the idea that, elementary, "Muppet Wiki is golden!" — Julian (talk) 13:06, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :*"Thank you!" in Irish, literally "may good things be bestowed upon you!" Stagecraft Hey, I know Lance's Muppet Theater pics are gorgeous... but they're also his own creations, not the actual merchandise. So that violates are pretty clear guidelines regarding fan art on actual articles (I'm not sure if you were clear what the "custom" meant). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:05, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I saw them and figured as much. I realize that they don't belong on here, but I wasn't actually the one who put them up, or helped organize them. I merely came in to fix other stuff, and must've missed a few that Jon hadn't taken down yet. — Julian (talk) 21:24, March 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, I explained to the user (and also User:Gtaz, who for some reason keeps adding them despite the edit summaries; odd since they're not his). However, thinking about it some more (I kind of wish Danny was in the chat room right now; it's just non-responsive people who aren't from this Wiki), while it's not as elaborate as The Muppet Show in Ham's Deep, it's basically a Category:Muppet Fandom thing. Obviously we can't have a page for every fan's art site or works, but since action figure customization is a common thing, conceivably it *might* be worth an article on the topic, with illustrated examples. I'm mixed since we don't want to discourage users (if Lance will just agree to put the pics on his user page, which other fan artists have done, that will solve it) but it could be a messy area *but* it could also be an easy way to address an area which *is* of interest to readers who might be wholly unaware of the practice (which is likely), in a way that "Scooter gets married to my squirrel girl avatar fanfic" isn't. So if done right, it could work. I'm just not that inclined to put in the effort myself right now (I finally found employment, albeit minimum wage, so yay, but that means I only have a few days to do Wiki stuff, finish writing stuff, prepare for an audition next Saturday which requires a memorized monologue, etc.) So you see the conundrum. There's no question that this stuff doesn't belong where it's been put. The question is whether, beyond the standard "stick it on your user page," this specific aspect (customs) might be worth looking at. I'm really too distracted right now to know for sure without other admins' input (and frankly it would be a lot more interesting as an article than Muppet Fan Online, eeek). ::Edit: Lance just responded quite nicely, so maybe he'd be willing to help on such an article beyond his own work. Anyway, I think I'll table it until later (I haven't had lunch) but when I have time I'll definitely raise it as a talk page question to see what others think. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:38, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Ah, okay! Congratulations on the job, sir! And "eeek" is right on that page... who did that? :::Muppet fans are WEIRDOS... ;) — Julian (talk) 21:50, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks!! Thanks for organizing my pics:) -- Lance Cardinal (talk) 22:00, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :Hi Lance, and welcome to the wiki. :) :It wasn't I, though, who organized the pics. As far as I can tell, Jon did that; I merely came in to fix other things that had changed the formatting. Unfortunately the pictures, as cool as they are, violate our guidelines as far as fan art images go within articles. Feel free though, to host the images on your user page -- that's your very own space on the wiki, and you can illustrate it as you wish. — Julian (talk) 21:24, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey Jules! Hi Julian. I didn't know if you could do anything about this . Since I was told to contact an admin who was on the net the same time as I was, I just thought I'd ask. I also asked Andrew about the same thing, so don't feel like I'm soley depending on you. -- Jon (talk) 16:39, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :Why? Why? Why? Why shoul you guys block ME? I'm NOT going to do something wrong. I was only have some photos. Please don't block me. -- EliasVideoProduction (talk) 17:46, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks Jon. They are temporarily blocked, both for their previous behavior, and for changing other users' talk page entries this time around. However, it looks like they've also attempted to be somewhat productive. I'll let other admins (who are more familiar with this kind of a situation) handle the case and make a permanent decision. — Julian (talk) 18:10, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :::This kid clearly means well and wants to help, but he's super hyperactive and is basically going to be a headache. We've gone through this before with other kids; the trial period usually ends up being a waste of time. I think we can let the block stay, unless somebody wants to adopt this kid and try to teach him how to behave. -- Danny (talk) 20:45, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::Alright, thanks! — Julian (talk) 21:09, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Write some texst We need some text at this page and on this page here . Can you help me? -- EliasVideoProduction (talk) 17:55, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, those pages appear to have been deleted before for a reason. — Julian (talk) 18:10, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Delete Please delete File:Example2.jpg. It was uploaded trying to help a user figure out why they weren't able to upload files. Rappy 00:25, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :No problem! :) — Julian (talk) 00:29, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Cluck Proudly Answered! It happens sometimes, when active talk pages get too cluttered and spread out among massive small updates, and when admins have been checking in more sporadically (I know that's been my issue). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:41, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :Yay, thanks! Bawk, baaawk! — Julian (talk) 13:12, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Children's Songs and Stories I like the photos you added to Children's Songs and Stories with the Muppets, but why is the Muppet Home Video logo at the bottom of the page? As far as I know, that logo was only used on the Doozer Music video, released by Muppet Music Home Video, not Playhouse Video, which used a different logo for the Muppet videos. --Minor muppetz 03:08, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :I was going by this upload. Not sure if the logo was added afterwards, but there is a suspicious audio glitch right before it appears. Hmmm. — Julian (talk) 11:23, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ::I just found it tonight. I wonder if that was an american copy or not. If the user just uplaoded that sequence for no apparrent reason, it's weird they took the time to add that but not include the Jim Henson's Muppet Video logo (or Jim Henson Presents logo, depending on what copy it's from) and the promo for the videos (okay, so maybe that's not as important). --Minor muppetz 04:29, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Love on the Wiki I'm not a big fan of Elmo, but I love the new logo! How do you keep thinking of new ones?! -- Ken (talk) 08:11, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you! It loves you right back, obviously! :) :I keep a long list of ideas for the logo; thinking of new ones is not so much an issue, as is finding the time to work on them. — Julian (talk) 11:43, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Awwww Muppet Relatives is so much cuter now. That is all. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:27, February 12, 2011 (UTC) ::) — Julian (talk) 20:33, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Groundhog Oh My God I love the groundhog!!!!! -- Danny (talk) 00:47, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :It just seemed like the muppety thing to do. :) — Julian (talk) 00:54, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Is it anybody in particular (Emmet Otter character, etc.)? All groundhogs look alike to me. -- Ken (talk) 03:04, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :::It's (in part) one of these guys, but they've been used interchangeably before. So, who cares if our groundhog/woodchuck might also be a gopher, or a prairie dog, or a collar thief, right?! — Julian (talk) 11:25, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::Just as long as nobody brings up whether Kippi Ben Kippod is a porcupine or hedgehog again. -- Ken (talk) 07:22, February 5, 2011 (UTC) email Hey Julian, did you get my email reply? Wozza 18:03, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, just got to it! :) — Julian (talk) 18:04, January 30, 2011 (UTC) D23 page Good choice on the Muppets presentation info. I just wanted to make sure that things were as organized as possible. :) -- Gonzofan (talk) 21:49, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, no problem. Oftentimes some slight rewording beats mere deletion of information. — Julian (talk) 19:10, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Muppets Go To The Movies screengrabs Hey Julian, did you manage to track down a DVD release of 'Muppets go to the Movies'? I know that it was released in Isreal and Portugal, and it seems like you've got it? Also, love love love the screen grabs from 'Grosse Show für kleine Leute'. Apparently there was another German 'Make Your Dreams come True' show where they took some kids behind the scenes of Fraggle Rock!! Wozza 12:38, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :Hey Warrick, it's not really an official release, but a ZDF copy of Die Muppets gehen ins Kino. And yeah, the Grosse Show für kleine Leute appearance had been something like my personal "holy grail" for the longest time. My grandparents had recorded the show when I was a wee pup, and we used to watch it over and over at about any family gathering there was... until they eventually recorded over the show. I was devastated! Consequently, I was thrilled when I just recently found a copy. If you can find out anything else about that 'Make Your Dreams Come True' show, like an official title, an air date, the network, whatever there is... let me know and I'll try to track it down as well! Where'd you hear about it? — Julian (talk) 18:20, January 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Hey Julian, If its without Subtitles I'd love to do a trade? I'll try and find that information out about the 'Dream Come True' show... although I dont know where I originally heard about it now? Maybe Joggy? Wozza 19:50, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Fraggle Rock Character Redesigns Hi there. I noticed you reverted part of my recent edit to Episode 105: The Thirty-Minute Work Week. While I do realize that you must have been correct in doing so, I've noticed that neither Sprocket nor the Trash Heap's pages make any mention of their puppets being redesigned during the course of the series, whereas the pages for Gobo and Ma Gorg both mention the changes that were made to them. Since I don't know anything about these redesigns, do you think you could edit both Sprocket's and Marjory's pages, so that other people won't get confused like I did? Besides, I'm curious as to just how these two characters were redesigned. Thanks! -- Tracy, the 5:00weasel 03:47, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I had to think about it myself for a second before I reverted that part of your edit, but those two characters really looked noticeably different in this (first shot) episode! I'll add screengrabs of their initial design to their individual pages to hopefully prevent future misunderstandings; feel free to add a sentence or two to their pages as well! :) — Julian (talk) 10:56, January 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Hey Tracy, I like what you added! Thanks! — Julian (talk) 13:44, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :::And I thank you for the added pictures and the inspiration! :) -- Tracy, the 5:00weasel 16:45, January 21, 2011 (UTC) New pics Hey Julian, where on earth did you get those Sam pics from? They're lovely! Also that Mickey Mouse in MV3D looks like its from a 2D print of the movie?! Where's that from? cheers! Wozza 22:54, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :Hey my friend! The Sam pics are actually Ryan's (from over here at The Muppet Mindset). I merely made 'em a little brighter. And I wondered where they were from as well, so if you're gonna ask him, please share! :) The Mickey-Waldo is just a screengrab off of YouTube: Part 1, Part 2 ("HD" available). Enjoy! — Julian (talk) 23:22, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Keep up the work I don't know if you were actually cranky on Talk:Santa Claus (it really reads like it, but of course the internet lacks inflection), but you've been doing a lot of great work lately, especially fixing German stuff here and there, as well as the logos, so just a reminder that you're loved and appreciated. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:06, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :Oh. No! I'm sorry if that's how it came across; I was really just being nitpicky and having fun with it all. To explain though, because I've experienced similar situations before: the facts that English isn't my first language, and that the German mentality (for lack of a better word) could at times seem oddly direct, or possibly even slightly offensive/defensive outside our culture, sometimes get in the way of me communicating the way it's meant... even though I am constantly trying my best to adapt. Add what you mention about the Internet lacking inflection, and you've got one heck of a linguistic tightrope. Thanks for giving my little jitter swerve there the benefit of the doubt! :) — Julian (talk) 01:29, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Julian's talk archive *Julian's User Talk Archive 01 (2006-01-31 - 2009-12-31) *Julian's User Talk Archive 02 (2010-01-01 - 2010-12-31)